Happy Anniversary
by TheBlueEyedPrince
Summary: 5 years of being together. 5 years of them being happy. And Drew wouldn't want it any other way. (really ooc) Belated Contestshipping Day everybody!


**Another Contestshipping fic for Chris, because I love her so much. And I have to say, the characters are quite ooc. Hope that's alright with you. (And let's just say Roserade is female, and Swannas do migrate okay). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy Anniversary**

"You have everything you need?" the salmon-haired adult inquired, a smile creeping to her face.

"I suppose," green eyes flickered nervously.

The older noticed the anxiety flashing in his eyes and gave him a soft smile. "Everything's going to be fine. You know she'll love it, Drew."

"It's just," he breathed out a sigh. "What if she won't like it?"

Solidad gave him a look. "Are you actually listening to yourself? You two have been together for 5 years. **5** years Drew. She could have left you before you guys reached your first year!" Drew's emerald green eyes widened, alarmed. Solidad's blue eyes rolled in response. "But she didn't! Oh Arceus, you used to be full of confidence. What happened to that Drew?"

"She changed me." Drew shrugged, smiling. Since he and May got together, she's been changing him unknowingly. From being confident and impulsive, he became somewhat tamed.

Solidad smiled. "She loves you Drew. You're her light, her world, her life."

It was Drew's turn to give her a look. "How do you even know that?"

"Ugh," the older coordinator exasperated. "Just go be happy."

Drew smiled. "I'm already happy. With her."

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Hey," greeted Drew. "Get changed, I'm taking you out."

"Out?" the brunette's head tilted to the side, and old habit that Drew finds quite adorable. "Where are we going?"

"Just go get changed," Drew laughed as May rolled her eyes, a small smile plastered on her face.

As May entered their room, closing the door behind her, the green haired coordinator sat down on the sofa, his Roserade coming to his side.

Solidad's right. Everything's going to be fine. Right? He clasped his pale hands together. He really did change. Before, he wouldn't even doubt himself. But now, he feels like he might just die, right there, right now.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bouquet Pokemon bumped her trainer's shoulder with her red rose lightly. Drew looked towards her as she smiled. She raised her red rose, then her blue one, then both, as if she was cheering.

"Thanks," Drew smiled at her. "I just hope everything will be fine."

"Ok, I'm ready!"

May stepped out of the room wearing a red shirt, black jeans and red boots that almost reached her knees. Drew stared for a while. She never needed to wear a dress to their dates. She was beautiful in any outfit she wore. And even after the few years they've been together, he can never get tired of the feeling May gave him.

"Let's go?" May piped up.

Drew nodded and stood up, the two waving their goodbyes to Roserade. They walked outside and Drew let out his Flygon, his rhombus-shaped wings flapping out slightly.

He got on, offering a hand to May, who took it and climbed on behind him.

"You know where to go," the mystic Pokemon nodded and took off, soaring through the night sky.

"Where are we going?" May smiled, looking down, seeing so many night Pokemon coming out of their hiding spots.

"Just go with it." replied Drew.

May smiled and rested her head against the taller coordinator's back, his heart beat slow and steady, like a pleasant momentum to her ears.

* * *

"We're here," Drew said softly, getting off Flygon, offering his hand again to May.

May took it, looking around as she got down. Drew returned Flygon as May scanned the area. They were by a lake, the water dark, contrasting to the many Illumises and Volbeats floating aimlessly by the whole lake. Surskits skimmed through the lakes, as if doing a dance. The brunette also noticed a flock of white birds floating on the dark lake.

"Swannas?" May grinned, her blue eyes shining. "Aren't they only found in the Unova region?"

"They currently migrated to Hoenn," said Drew. "I heard that Unova's starting to get cold."

Drew led her further towards the lake, noticing a narrow path leading towards a gazebo at the center of the lake. As they go closer, May noticed a table with candles and food on the table.

When they finally got to the gazebo, Drew pulled back her chair like the gentleman he is, and sat her down, the green haired teen sitting across her.

Silence fell on them as they began to eat their food, Drew feeling as nervous as ever. "It's fine, right?" Drew suddenly blurted out. "I mean, it's not a grand-"

"Drew," the brunette smiled. "This is great. I love this. I love you."

Drew smiled. "5 years."

"You remembered," May's smile widened.

"Of course." said Drew. "10 years of competing in contests with this amazing coordinator, then 5 years of dating said coordinator. Everyday I wake up, knowing I'm lucky that I have you by my side. We've been through so many things together. We smiled together, cried together, battled together. Every moment with you, I always treasure it, like how much I treasure you. When I'm with you," he paused, fidgeting slightly. "When I'm with you, everything just seems so… so right. And I don't want to have it any other way."

He pulled out the Pokeball he kept by his belt and handed it to her.

May tentively took it, opening the Pokeball, giving a gasp.

Inside the Pokeball, a golden ring with alluring patterns around it sat there, a beautiful diamond at the center of the ring. A small tag was attached to the ring by a string. May held the Pokeball closer to her face, reading the note.

'I choose you.'

She looked up at Drew, who was smiling hopefully, a red rose cradled to his chest.

"Yes," May let out, a few tears escaping her sapphire eyes. "I will Drew. I will."

Drew's smile was amazing, his face lighting up and hugged the brunette, kissing away her tears. "It'll be you and me against this world, May. Forever and Always."

* * *

**Reviews always welcomed! :)**


End file.
